Off-Topicitous Is Spreading
Off-Topicitous Is Spreading, also called Off-Topicitous, OT and Otis, is a board topic in the General sub-board located in the Random board. It is run by musicfunlover1 (also known as Makayla) who is famous for creating this topic as well as the disease (Off-Topicitous). This boared is made for people to have discussions on any topic without being ridiculed for going off-topic. It also hosts e-parties every 100th page, and is to do so until reaching its 1000th page. When this time comes, the biggest e-celebration on the topic will be hosted for all users that go there. This board post was made a Sticky Topic due to it's rising popularity. However, the topic has been ridiculed in the past due to it going off-topic; a few arguments have been held there (with one argument transferring to the "I like PIE! No seriously, click here :D" topic). There are a few OT-haters who want the topic shut down, leading to the creation of the group "Save Off-Topicitous!" which currently has 25 members. Off-Topicitous Is Spreading unfortunately saw its deletion due to the constant arguments and its unknown topic. The OT-haters won; since then, musicfunlover1 has quit Kidzworld. Although she claims she only quit due to getting bullies, some people believe that the fact that her topic got deleted contributed to her eventual departure from the site. 's first post on the OT topic, and one of the very first OT posts ever]] History The first 100 pages The topic started out completely peaceful, with quite a few contributors. Based on a bit of evidence, we can assume that the topic began at around June 2011. The contributors the topic would often discuss rather random things that they used their imagination to discuss, and it was all good fun. Junior mods had no complaints and there were only very few, if any, arguments. Everyone seemed to get along well and the topic proved to be a promising one in which everyone would get along. The first e-party The first e-party of OT introduced several thi ngs to be used in several e-parties to come. In the beginning of the e-party, confetti, headphones and lemons were thrown into the air by musicfunlover1. Iamasupercoolgirl made out with Harry Potter and slapped Percy Jackson across the face, revealing later that she thought of him as a cardboard character. Pepsi was splashed on everyone, the music was turned up and Robert Pattinson was hit on the head with a sledge hammer by musicfunlover1, who hated him. Iamasupercoolgirl showed delight in this, due to hating Robert Pattinson as well. She (iamasupercoolgirl) walked up to David Henrie and screamed "I LOVE YOUR HAIR!" at him, chopping his hair off afterwards and doing the funky chicken. Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez then arrive and musicfunlover1 walks up to them to ask how long the two think they will be together, admitting that she is a Jelena shipper. She screams so loudly that their ear drums burst, making the couple unable to hear her, and musicfunlover1 leaves them alone in order to draw a mustache on a random individual's face. GawjussGracieex then arrives, much to the pleasure of Makayla, who invites her to interact in the e-party. There are apparently a lot of celebrities inside by this time. Vampgirl 227 uses the sledge hammer to hit Justin Bieber on the head, admitting that she hates him, but once Justin wakes up again Makayla places a pillow on his head to help him get him to heal. Iamasupercoolgirl cheers for vampgirl 227 as she also hates Justin Bieber. Makayla claims that this is the best e-party ever and randomly takes pictures of it on her phone. Iamasupercoolgirl agrees, then YourLittleSecret arrives at the party, and iamasupercoolgirl looks through musicfunlover1's photos after posing for them. In finding an embarrassing one, she asks for it to be deleted and chases after musicfunlover1 after she says no. Whilst chasing Makayla, she catches up to Jake T. Austin and steals a coconut from him. Musicfunlover1 then drinks a can of Pepsi, walks up to a random person and places a funny-looking mustache on their face, stating that it looks like a pink squirrel wearing an orange hat. Vampgirl 227 shoots Justin Bieber with a paintball gun, asking iamasupercoolgirl if she likes her profile picture (which, at the time, was a picture of Justin Bieber with a red cross on it, showing that she was an anti-Belieber). Musicfunlover1 shows disgust in the photo and says that JB has purple paint splattered on his face. However, iamasupercoolgirl loves the photo. Vampgirl 227 states that Beliebers are evil and throws a door at Justin Bieber. Mu sicfunlover is humoured by a previous post from iamasupercoolgirl (the one where she is running after Makayla and steals a coconut from Jake T. Austin), sees Greg Sulkin and pokes his eye with a stick. In reply to vampgirl 227's post on how Beliebers are evil, Makayla sighs and comments on how the paint is, at least, JB's favorite color and says that the door he was hit with was just a doggie door. Vampgirl 227 spots Greg Sulkin, runs up to him and screams "I love you!!!" to him in joy of finally getting the chance to meet him. Iamasupercool girl apologizes to Greg about Makayla poking his eye with a stick and asks him if he likes getting ice cream on his nose. Greg says no and iamasupercoolgirl tackles him to the ground, punching him in the face and apologizing immediately afterwards. She runs away after doing so and leaves the party sadly, as she has to log off. With iamasupercoolgirl gone, Makayla places a sticker on Greg Sulkin's face, takes a picture and runs off, wondering why people harrass their favorite celebritites as well as their least favorite celebrities. She then sneak attacks Justin Bieber and vampgirl 227 screams in seeing Lucas Cruikshank and mistwiec37, a common contributor to the topic, arrives at the e-party. Musicfunlover1 spots Lucas and screa ms "FRED!!!", attacking him after doing so and later announcing that the e-paty will end on page 105. Noticing that musicfunlover1 seems to be attracted to Lucas Cruikshank, Lexi attacks her, claiming that Lucas is hers. After this, KillingMeSoftly, also known as Lyndsey, arrives and promotes her post, Crazy House (in General), and vampgirl 227 says she will do so. KillingMeSoftly thanks vampgirl 227 for her enthusiastic reply and says that you are able to meet Fergie at the Crazy house, leaving mistwiec37 to wonder about something unknown to the others. SeddieRox joins in on the party, saying "Yeah!". Makayla says that Lucas is not vampgirl 227's and puts a sticker on his face that says "Mine" before running off. Mistwiec37 states that she is confused, which Makayla doesn't understand. Makayla, however, does not bother about this and throws Skittles in the air and prompts random people to catch them before eating a cookie. Lyndsey decides to steal the cookie and declare that it is hers instead, but unfortunately for her, Makayla reminds her that she has already eaten the cookie. Mistwiec37 throws a huge teddy bear at Makayla, who then reads someone's diary, stating that it is "a real page-turner". Lyndsey shows regret at the fact that they are nearly at page 105 and Makayla bites off the head of the gigantic teddy bear. Mistwiec37 sews the head back on and acts as though she is somebody's grandmother, which prompts Makayla to say, "You ain't Nana..." Page 105 begins with mistwiec37 laughing over Makayla's comment about her reading some random person's diary. Then Makayla announces that the e-party is officially over, but there will be a 5-page extension if somebody can guess the number she is thinking of, which is a number between one and fifty. Mistwiec37 guesses the number two and Lyndsey promotes her Crazy House yet again. Unfortunately for mistwiec37, her guessed answer is incorrect. Rock_chick12 (also known as Razzle) then names all the numbers from one to fifty, asking if it's one of those. While Makayla asks if there are any other guesses, Lyndsey continues to promote Crazy House, hoping to tempt them by saying that they will get to meet Fergie, but Makayla tells her that this is a lie as she has already been there and it said you wouldn't actually get to mee Fergie after all. "Gosh, can't you take a joke? And c'mon in the Crazy House," is what Lyndsey says in reply to Makayla's comment on how you won't get to meet Fergie by going to the Crazy House, starting page 106. Makayla tells her to stop advertising due to the fact that the advertising limit for other board topics is two. She tells the others that the 5-page extension contest will expire if it's not answered by page 110. Amy (iamasupercoolgirl) then returns, asking if the number that Makayla's thinking of is thirty-two. It is an incorrect answer, but rather close to the right number, which is revealed to be in the thirties. Amy guesses that it is thrity-five, which is even closer, but still not correct. It is revealed that the number is higher than thirty-five. The Real World, Meg (also called Meg or Kate) joins in and guesses thirty-seven and iamasupercoolgirl guesses thrity-nine. Makayla reveals that Meg is correct and the e-party shall continue for another five pages.